Contestshipping Forever!
by agentjennio07
Summary: I, May Maple am going to the Johto region to become the top coordinator! The slight problem is I met this cute guy when I was on the boat to Johto and I'm still kind of in love with Drew... I'm stuck in the middle; what should I do? Who will I pick? AND WHO AM I TRAVELING WITH! I guess you have to read to find out... Contestshipping! Admirationshipping! And Trainershipping!
1. Johto

~Dream Sequence~

"_Drew…." I say softly._

"_May…." Drew says softly. Our words echo through my head.  
He leans in for a kiss and so do I, as soon as I do._

"_Hey, guys!" A man with long way purple hair shouts. "You know, it's not very safe for you two to be alone this close together…."_

"_No, no, no, Harley….. It-it's not like that," I say while waving both of my hands in front of my chest._

"_We aren't?" Drew, my green haired "boyfriend" asks._

"_Yes, we are…." I answer while holding his hand in a firmer grasp._

"_But, you just said… Look, May…. Who are you going to choose?" Harley asks._

"_What?! When did it come down to this?!" I ask strictly._

"_When you got us confused," Drew answers._

"_I-I don't know…" I answer._

"_Well, if you don't know, then neither of us can be your boyfriend!" Harley says snotty. _

"_See ya NEVER, May." Drew says as he walks away._

"_No, don't go, Drew…." I beg as I hold out my hand._

"_Well, same goes for me!" Harley says as he skips away._

"_No, don't leave me alone, Harley…." I plead with tears in my eyes.  
Tears roll down my face._

"_I'm all alone….." I murmur to myself._

~Reality~

I wake up with a rush of fear.  
I put my face into my hands; it's been a whole entire year since I've seen Drew or Harley.  
I miss the playful fights Drew and I used to have.  
I miss the threats Harley threw at me.  
But today, I will see them both. Well, maybe not today… But, soon!  
Today, I will leave to go to the "Johto" region to be the top Pokémon Coordinator.  
I brush my light brown hair quickly and open my white door that leads me to my hallway with a red carpet.  
I rush down the stairs and into the Dining Room to eat my breakfast.  
I stuff a Pikachu shaped waffle into my face and stare at my mom while I take a bite out of its head.

"So, honey….. You're going to the Johto region…. Is it to see Drew?" My mother asks.

"Mom!" I shout with embarrassment.

"I'm pretty sure she is. He's always giving her red roses and sometimes even flirting with her. He definitely likes her, so May probably eventually grew a liking for him." Max informs.  
I blush at his statement because I know it's true, though I hate lying, I have to lie for this one.

"No! That's not true, Max!" I shout with anger.

"If it isn't, then why are you blushing?" Max asks with a smart attitude.  
I blush brighter than I'm capable of and I feel like hitting my little brother (of course Max.)

"Max, you like your life, right?" I ask changing the subject.

"Yeah, why?" He answers.

"Well, then if you love it so much, then you should keep your trap shut!" I say.  
_Ooooh, burn! _I think to myself.  
But where have I heard this before…

~Flashback~

"Yeah, and it would've worked if your little boyfriend kept his trap shut!" Harley says.  
I remember blushing at his stating but no blush shows on my face.

~Reality~

I've never used the term "trap" for mouth.  
Have I been starting to like Harley?  
Ewww! Gross!  
His personality might just be rubbing off on me…

"Morning, everybody!" My dad says.

"Morning, dad!" Max and I say in unison.

"Morning, honey!" My mother says as she stands up to kiss him.

"Ewwww!" Max and I exclaim in unison AGAIN!

"What's wrong with it? May, you're getting old enough to have a boyfriend! What about that Drew boy?" My mom informs.  
I blush at this.

"Whoa! Slow down! My little baby is not getting a 'boyfriend!' Especially not him! Remember what he does to you? He's just playing the seesaw game with ya!" My dad exclaims.

"Well, he is sweet….. I mean, sure he's a jerk… But he can be sweet and nice at times…. Well rare occasions…" I murmur.

"What was that?" My dad asks.

"Nothing, dad…." I say looking embarrassed.

"No, I would like to hear what you had to say," My dad informs.

"Alright! You wanna hear it!?" I exclaim angrily. "He is sweet! He can be a jerk, but he can be sweet on rare occasions! You haven't even met the guy! I mean, what you think grandpa thought of you when you started dating mom, huh?!" I put my hands on my hips. (Dem hips doe.)

"Well, grandpa hated me! And besides, Drew is a total fangirl hog, rich, obnoxious, jerk, coordinator. So, I never want you to date him! Understand?" He informs.  
I grit my teeth together.

"No! I don't like him, but if I ever did, I would date him! You wanna know why?!" I yell. "Because, you barely know him! Have you ever really talked to him?! NO! YOU HAVEN'T!"  
I drop down from the chair I was standing on top of and onto the floor. I stomp my feet angrily towards my room.

"HEY, YOU COME BACK DOWN HERE YOUNG LADY!" My "dad" shouts.

"NO!" I shout back.

"Teenagers….." I hear my dad murmur to himself.  
I slam my door and flop onto my bed.  
I start crying, soon my bed becomes soggy because of tears.  
I hear knocks on my window.  
I open it and see a Flygon.

"Flygon? Are you Drew's?" I ask.

"Fly! Flygon!" It shouts.

"I thought so…." I say. "Wait a second, what's on your back?"

"Fly!" It shouts softly so my parents don't hear.  
It hands me a green box with a letter.

"Thanks, Flygon." I say while I kiss its forehead. "Thanks, tell Drew I said hi. Oh anyway, bye!"  
I shut the window as the Flygon screeches its own name.  
I put the package and the letter on my bed.  
I open the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear May,

I have heard you are going to the Johto region. I am looking forward to seeing you there.  
Plus, I can tease you more often. By the way, how's Max? I'm sorry about breaking his leg…. Did his cast come off? Well anyway, bye!

-Sincerely, Drew Hayden." (I had to put something more interesting in the card, let's just say Drew broke Max's leg while he was training his Absol. Lol!)  
I blush at what he put in the card, "I am looking forward to seeing you there." That's nice of him….

"Oh god, that's right! I have to start packing!" I shout to myself.  
I pack my stuff, my teddy bear, my clothes, food, perfume, deodorant, my IPod, headphones, my wallet, shoes, my Pokedex (Lol, like why? I hate the Pokedex!) My diary, my poke balls, sun screen, and a couple of stuff that will remind me of home. (Oh yeah, my tooth-brush to, how can I forget?)  
I stare at my room and at my two bags, one a fanny pack and another is a small purse.

"Oh yeah! That's right, I never opened my box!" I inform myself.  
I open it and see a poke ball.

"What? Why would he send me a poke ball?" I ask myself quietly.  
I send it out; a Ho-oh comes out.

"Oh. My. God." I say in shock.  
It makes a screeching sound and then it explodes into million feathers.  
_What the hell? _I think.

"Oh crap, crap, crap." I say trying to put it back together. (What the heck? Trying to put it back together?)  
I look back in the package.  
A small sticky-note lies at the bottom of the box.  
I read it, "Ha ha, you've been tricked!" "That little idiot!"

"I'm gonna-"I say but I'm cut off by a knock on the door.

"Honey? It's your father. Can you open the door?" He asks.

"Well, of course I can, I have hands, don't I?" I answer.  
I open the door and my dad stands where he said.

"May I come in?" He asks. (I see what you did there….)

"Wynaut?" I answer with a chuckle. (I see what you did there, again!)  
He steps in and sits on my bed.

"Look, May. This boy, he seems a little strange…." My dad informs.  
I give him an annoyed look.

"Dad, he is not strange. If you want to know anyone strange, go talk to Harley!" I say.

"Well, I know he's a total creep. But…. Drew is playing with your emotions, if he keeps on swirling his decisions, who knows?! You might die!" He announces.

"Oh my god, dad. I am not going to die; he is an average everyday boy! What is so bad about him?!" I ask. "You know what?! Just get out! I've had enough."

"But-"My dad says, but I interrupt him.

"OUT!" I yell.  
My dad steps out of the room as I slam the door and lock it.

"Why, dad? Why?" I ask the door. "Why can't you understand that Drew's a nice guy?"  
I flop into my bed and start crying into it. (You might start thinking she's a crybaby, but if your dad/mom said who you liked was terrible, would you cry?)  
I look at the ceiling, I get up and look at my reflection.

"Who am I?" I ask myself. "Well, duh! You're May Maple, daughter of Norman Maple and Caroline Maple." I look at my blue eyes, my white skin, and my brown hair and at my clothes. "Oh, god. I'm still in my pajamas!"  
I quickly change into a red shirt, dark blue and white shorts, a yellow fanny pack, red shoes, and a red bandana.  
I grab my bag and some other stuff and race down the stairs.  
I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes.  
I run out the door and my parents and Max waving goodbye as they shout, "We love you! Take care! Goodbye!"  
I run to the boat and jump onto the boat floor.

"Well, that was a terrible idea!" I say to myself while chuckling.

"Are you okay?" A boy with silver hair above me asks as he holds a hand out.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer as I take his hand to stand up and look at him. "OH MY GOD! BRENDAN!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Oh my god! May, I had no idea you were going to be here! I swear!" He shouts while waving his hands in front of himself.

"Attention all passengers," The captain announces. "We will be leaving in 5 minutes."

"Look, Brendan. I know you like me, but you don't have to stalk me," I inform.

"No, I swear, I didn't!" He slightly yells.

"Alright, do I need to check out a room, and how long is the ride to Johto?" I ask.

"Yes, and 2 days." He answers.

"Thanks," I reply as I walk off towards a worker at a desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The worker asks. She is a woman with blue hair but green eyes, white skin, and a yellow/blue uniform.

"May I please rent a room?" I ask politely.

"Sure, first name please, then last, then you just need to pay the fee." She answers  
I do as told and hand her $500.  
I walk to my room and open the door. (Duh! How are you going to open the door otherwise?!)  
The room is small, one bed, **4** windows (I c what u did there!), a bathroom with a toilet+shower+sink, a drawer, a mirror, two desks with lamps on them, 2 pictures, and a small rug.

"This'll do," I say quietly. (The room is quite small, though there is a lot of stuff in it.)  
I don't unpack my stuff so I don't have to pack them when I leave.  
I hear knocking on the door so I open it.  
Holy.  
Crap.

"OH HI, MAY!" A familiar voice says cheerfully. (You know who it is…. Come on…. You're catching on…..)

"Oh my god, not you, Harley!" I say upset. I flop onto the small bed and throw a caterpillar at him. (Yes, a caterpillar. Wynaut? I DID IT AGAIN!)

"You seem upset, what's wrong, hun?" Harley asks as he sits on the bed.  
It must be a seesaw because I sprang back up to my feet when he got on.

"Dude, get out of my life. I know you want to kill me!" I inform while showing him the door.

"Why would you suspect that?" He asks.

"Because, you said so, and I posted it on YouTube." I answer as I show him the video that got over 1,000,000 views.  
I hear him make noises, almost like he's angry. (Well of course he is who would want to be humiliated in front of the whole world?)

"Well, you can leave now…. Harley?" I ask as I wave my hand over his face.

"Attention, all passengers! At 7:00 PM to 11:00 PM we will be serving a buffet!" The captain announces.  
I look at the clock, 6:35 PM.  
_Well, it'll probably take me 20 minutes to find my way to the cafeteria… So I got to leave now…._ I think to myself. (Well duh, who else is she going to think to?)

"Harley, get out, please!" I demand.

"Why?" He asks.  
I sigh and say, "I'm sorry about this, Harley!"  
I take his hair and yank him out of the room and send him flying down the hall.

I'm at the buffet and I put shrimp, lobster, fish, rice, and eggrolls on my plate. I get Mountain Dew as my drink.  
I sit down and eat.  
_I wonder where Drew is… I wonder how many ribbons he has….. He probably already has 5….. No wait, Solidad went with him, so she must be traveling with him. If that's so, then he must only have 3 ribbons. Solidad is a great trainer….. _I think.  
I get snapped out of my thoughts when a chair gets pulled out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this seat taken?" The boy asks. He has black hair, a yellow/black cap on backwards, white skin, gray eyes, a red sweater, brown pants that go just past his knees, red shoes, and a silver backpack.

"Oh, no, it's not." I answer.

"So, um, can I sit?" He asks.

"Sure, Wynaut?" I answer. _Why doesn't anybody laugh at my puns?_  
He sits and we talk.

"Oh yeah, I'm Ethan." He informs.

"Cool! I'm May Maple." I inform.

"Wait, May Maple? The May Maple?" He asks.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Oh my god, you're like a coordinator legend!" He shouts softly.

"Oh wow, thank you…." I say.

"Hey, do you know Drew Hayden?" He asks.  
My eyes widen when he says: "Drew Hayden." The one question I was hoping he wasn't going to ask.  
I grit my teeth together and hide my blush.

"Yes, yes I do," I answer while nodding a yes.

"That's awesome! You two would make an awesome couple, just saying," He informs.  
This time I can't hold in my blush, a huge blush forms right beneath my eyes, it's really red.  
I laugh a fake laugh and inform, "No, no, no, Ethan. We're just, I don't really know…. I'm not sure if we're friends or not….. He gives me red roses, he makes fun of me, and he compliments me, though he is very rude. I can't really tell if we're friends….."

"Well, why don't you just ask?" He asks.

"That just seems weird… Maybe I'll see him!" I answer.

"Good answer!" He exclaims while laughing. "So, what Pokémon do you have?"

"Oh, well I have 5! Do you want me to show them to you?" I answer/ask.

"Sure, I'll show you mine!" He answers/informs.

"Come on out, guys!" I order as I throw the Poke balls in the air.

"Rise and shine, boys!" He informs his Pokémon as he throws the Poke balls in the air.  
All my Pokémon come out, a Blaziken, Beautifly, Wartortle, Munchlax, and a Skitty.  
Ethan's Pokémon come out, a Typhlosion, Ampharos, Skyamory, Scizor, Bolossum, and a Kingdra.

"How about when we talk they can play?" He asks. (To me that sounds dirty, or like he's trying to hit on her.)

"That sounds great!" I answer happily. "Alright guys, you're gonna play with Ethan's Pokémon. Got it?"  
They all nod in understanding.  
Ethan and I talk for hours, by the time I check the clock its 10:46 PM.

"Oh wow! We've been talking for so long!" I exclaim.

"Oh my god, really?" He asks.

"Yeah, we started talking at like 7:30 and now it's like 10:50 or something!" I answer.

"Wow, you know, May….. I had a really great time tonight," He informs.

"Me to," I say. "Hey, just in case we don't see each other often, I'll give you my phone number!"

"Oh, cool! I'll give you mine!" He informs as he pulls out his phone.  
We exchange numbers, call back our Pokémon, and say goodnight as we walk back to our rooms.  
I flop onto my bed and make sure the door is locked.

"He was so cute!" I exclaim to myself. (Well, who else does she have to talk to?) "Plus, I got his phone number!"  
I start partying in my room for about 20 minutes.

"Oh my god! I need to go to bed!" I say to myself.  
I jump into the bath, take a bath of course, brush my teeth, switch my clothes, then I go to bed

~Dream Sequence~

"_Hey, May!" A familiar voice says.  
I look up.  
A boy with green hair, green eyes, white skin, a purple sweater, a black shirt, grey pants, and black shoes is shaking me._

"_Drew!" I shout in shock as I fall from my bed._

"_Sorry, May!" Drew apologizes._

"_It's okay; I just got a huge bloody cut on my arm!" I shout at him._

"_We need to go!" He shouts._

"_Why?" I ask._

"_No time for questions!" He answers.  
He takes my hand and we jump out of the boat._

"_What the hell, Drew!?" I ask strictly._

"_Sorry, you were in danger. I don't want you to get hurt…." He apologizes as he looks deep into my blue eyes._

"_It's alright….." I forgive.  
I look straight back at him and lean in for a kiss.  
We kiss and a couple seconds later._

"_HEY GUYS!" A purple haired man in his 20's greets._

"_Oh my god, Harley!" I shout. I smack Harley in the face and he turns into Ash. "AAAAH!"_

"_Oh hey, OH MY GOD! WERE YOU KISSING DREW?!" Ash asks strictly._

"_Ew! No!" I shout in answer. I slap his face and he turns into my dad._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS BOY!?" My dad asks strictly._

"_YOU'RE! JUST! A! DREAM!" I screech as I beat my "dad" up._

~Reality~

"*Gasp* *Gasp* *Wheeze* what the hell was that?!" I ask myself.  
I look at the clock to my right.

"Oh, it's 5:00 AM, not too early in the morning!" I exclaim to myself and pull off my covers and get ready for the day.  
By the time I'm dressed it's 5:30 AM.

"Hmmmm…. I know! I'll go explore the ship!" I exclaim to myself.  
I exit my room and lock the door.

"Come on out, Blaziken!" I whisper/command.  
Blaziken comes out of its Poke Ball and says, "Blaze!"

"Alright, light the way!" I command softly.  
He lights the way with overheat.

"Good job, boy!" I praise as I pet his head.  
I wander around and somehow find my way to the front of the boat where I can see the Johto region not too far from here.

"Hey look, boy!" I command. "That's where we're going to be traveling! It's looks like it's about 113 miles from here!"  
Blaziken puts on a satisfying face and shouts, "Blaze, blaze!"  
I hear a ringing noise.

"AAAAH! Oh wait; it's my phone…" I say softly.  
I search for my phone in my bag and eventually find it and answer it.  
"Hello?" I ask.  
"Are you asleep?" The person asks on the phone.

God, my number 1 pet peeve. "Nawww, I'm hunting dinosaurs in the Dunkin donuts, which is in Narnia!"

"So, are you awake?" The person asks again.  
I make a face palm. God, whoevers on the phone is the stupidest person on the earth. "Yes, I am. Now, who is this?"

"Oh, this is Brianna!" The person says.  
Oh god, not her!

"What'd you want?" I ask strictly.

"Look, I'm in Johto right now, I got here yesterday. I heard your arriving here tomorrow. Is that correct?" Brianna informs/asks.

"Cool, and yes." I comment/answer.

"Great! Oh yeah, I'm in New Bark Town if you need me!" She informs. "Oh! I have a great idea! How about we go traveling together?"

"Wait, this isn't the Brianna I know….. WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH BRIANNA?!" I shout.

"Keep it down, you piece of crap!" An old lady demands as she throws a bucket of chicken at my face. (Yes, you read it right.)

"Alrighty then!" I shout back. "Anyways, Brianna. I would love to! Oh, and by the way…. Have you seen Drew yet?"

"Oh, no I haven't, sorry!" She informs.

"Oh, well that's okay. By the way, Brianna; I used to like him, but now I met a cute, funny, and nice guy! I really like him!" I inform.

"Oh really? What's his name?" She asks.

"His name is Ethan!" I answer.

"That's a cute name!" She comments.

"I know right?" I ask happily.  
We talk for about 3 hours, so now its 8:30 AM.

"So, do you still like Drew?" She asks.

"I'm not so sure, like, I haven't seen him in a while….. If I see him again and he has a good impression on me, then maybe I'll like him… who knows!" I answer.

"Well, I gotta go! Bye!" She exclaims.

"Bye!" I reply.  
I hear her hang up so I hang up my phone to.  
My Blaziken is passed out on the floor.

"Oh my god! Blaziken, return!" I demand. I send him back to his Poke Ball and kiss the ball. "Good boy. You've done good….."  
I walk towards the cafeteria and eat some waffles with bacon, eggs, syrup, and orange juice.  
I sit down and eat my waffles with my bare hands. (This is how I eat waffles, but when I'm in public I used a knife in fork. LOL!)

"Hey, May!" Ethan greets.

"Oh hey! You can sit down if you want." I greet/invite.

"Thanks. So, I heard you were on the phone earlier….." He informs with a smirk while cutting his pancake.  
_Dang, his smirk is hot… Oh wait, what the hell?! How did he know I was on the phone?!_ I think to myself.

"How did you know?" I ask with a smirk.

"Well, I heard you scream from the phone ring so I followed it. I saw you there so I watched you for a while…." He answers. (LOL, stalker much?)

"Stalker much?" I ask. "Oh wait… Oh god…. How much did you hear?"

"Not much. So… Who's 'Drew'?" He answers/asks with a smirk.  
My heart sinks.

"Oh my god, the question I was hoping you wouldn't ask…. ARGH!" (What is she a pirate?) I inform.

"Well, if you need to know, he's my rival…"

"Oh wait, you're talking 'bout Drew Hayden….. Oh I see; how could I be so stupid?" He informs.

"I don't know how you could?" I ask while laughing with a smirk.

"Oh wow, very funny!" He exclaims while laughing with a smirk.

"So, um… Do you know the story behind us?" I ask.

"No, not at all…. Can you tell me?" He answers/asks.

"Alright, so we met while I was training my Beautifly and he caught this Frisbee I was using and threw it and it almost hit my face! He told me he's a coordinator and he said no comparison and I went to find some berries and he challenged me to a battle. Soon Team Rocket came along and started battling us so I called off the battle.  
For a while we've been rivals, he's been making fun of me, criticizing me, flirting with me, and giving me red roses. I mean he's nice and all, but he keeps playing the seesaw game with me. Every contest he would make fun of me and criticize me! Though, he has watched me perform when he had already got his 5 ribbons for the Grand Festival! Also, one time his old friend 'Solidad', she is beautiful by the way, so we were talking once and she said these exact words: 'He's the type who never listens to anyone else's advice. So, we end up talking about other Coordinators we might've seen in performance, and at some point, he started in on you. _You_ and only you. He's gotten feelings for you.' So I just went all like, dang girl. So I started blushing like crazy. But I don't know what to think…." I inform.

"Well, if he can't admit his feelings to you and decides to play the seesaw game, then don't go for him. He's probably not worth the effort," He comments.  
I smile, he's so nice. So comforting, so adorable.

"Okay, can I say something crazy?" I ask.

"I love crazy!" He answers.

"All my life has been a series of doors in my face! Ha ha, just kidding. I'm not gonna sing that!" I sing/joke. (LOL! Frozen reference!)

"I see what you did there…" He says while giving me awesome looking eye looks. (That's hard to process!)  
We laugh for 5 minutes and stare at each other and eventually, we silently agree on a staring contest.  
He blinks.

"Ha! You blinked!" I exclaim.

"Fine, you got me!" He says while holding his hands up in surrender.  
I glance at the clock; 9:45 AM.

"We always talk for so long!" I exclaim.

"Oh wow, twice!" He exclaims.  
We talk for 3 hours, though we already finished our breakfast.

"So, you're from New Bark Town?" I ask reassuring myself.

"Yeah; you?" He answers/ asks.

"I'm from Petalburg City!" I answer.

"Cool! So I heard you're going to get a new Pokémon when you get to the Johto region." He informs.

"Yeah, I'm not sure which one to get!" I exclaim.

"I was unsure about it to, but I got the right one once I picked Cindaquill!" He says.

"Thanks for the short story! So inspirational!" I exclaim sarcastically.

"You're welcome; it's one of my best speeches yet!" He announces as he bows down.

"Wow, funny, cute, nice, and sarcastic. I like you!" I inform. _God, did I just say that out loud?_

"Thanks! I like you to!" He replies. _Yep, I did. But now I'm glad I did!_

"Well, I'm going to go to my room. Maybe take a nap or chat with my friend….. Bye, Ethan!" I inform while waving goodbye and running off to my room.

"Bye!" He shouts while waving.  
I finally make it to my room and I open it.  
I flop on my bed and look at my clock.  
1:17 PM.

"HE'S SO DARN CUTE!" I screech into my pillow. "God, I hope no one heard me."  
I get on my phone and call Ash. (I know you thought she meant she was going to talk Brianna, nope she's going to talk to Ash!)

"Hey, Ash!" I shout as a greeting.

"Oh, hey May!" Ash greets.

"So, how's it like in Sinnoh?" I ask.

"Not bad, where are you?" He answers/asks.

"Well, I'm on a boat traveling to Johto. I met this guy named Ethan; he said I was going to get a starter when I arrive there! I can't wait!" I answer/inform.

"Cool, which one are you getting?" He comments/asks.

"I don't know….." I answer. "Oh my gosh, guess what?!"

"What?" He asks.

"I'm going to be traveling with Brianna!" I answer.

"Oh wow! That's great!" He comments. "Oh, I met a new friend, her name is Dawn! But, I gotta go so bye!"

"Bye!" I shout softly while hanging up.

"What to do, what to do….." I murmur to myself.  
I check the clock.  
1:28 PM.  
"WHY CAN'T TIME GO FASTER?!" I shout at the clock. _Hmmmm, maybe I can daydream!_

~Daydream~

"_Why, hello there! I am Mr. Stuffykins! And you are?" A giant teddy bear informs/asks._

"_Okay, where the hell am I?" I comment/ask._

"_Okay, hello Ms. Where the hell am I?" He greets._

"_Oh my god, you're really stupid…." I comment as I face palm myself._

"_I'm a burrito!" He shouts._

"_Wait-what?" I ask.  
He suddenly turns into a human eating burrito!_

"_AAAAAH!" I scream in terror as I run for my life. _

"_I only want a friend…." He murmurs to himself._  
_I somehow find my way back home._

"_MAY! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU AND THIS DREW BOY! I TOLD YOU NO! YOUR PENALTY IS DEATH!" My dad shouts._

"_Wait-what?" I ask.  
He grabs a clever and is about to chop off my head when a giant hamburger saves me._

"_What the hell?" I ask as I stare at the bloody hamburger which is cut in half._

"_Avenge me…" The hamburger says as I look at my dad with angry eyes._

"_YOU KILLED A HAMBURGER!" I shout and I kick him where no guy wants to be kicked._

~Reality~

"What the hell was that?" I ask myself. "Oh god, what? It's 11:38 PM?!"

"Attention all passengers, we will be arriving in Johto in about 15 minutes!" The captain announces.  
I jump because of the so sudden announcement.

"Some people have no manners!" I murmur to myself as I try to take a quick nap.  
~~~

"Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking; we have arrived at the Johto region! Please have a wonderful time!" The captain announces.  
I grab my Poke balls and my bags and leave.  
The moonlight makes my hair seem black and my eyes seem green.  
I get so caught up in my thoughts that I bump into a tree.

"Oh sorry," I apologize. "Wait, what am I apologizing for?"  
I continue walking.  
I read a sign, "New Bark Town."

"Hey! I know this place, Ethan is from here!" I shout.

"May!" A friendly familiar voice says.

"Brianna!" I shout back as I race towards her.

"It's so great to see you!" Brianna exclaims.

"You to!" I exclaim. "So, where are we going to sleep for the night?"

"Well, I know this girl who will let us sleep at her house for the night!" She informs.

"That's great, let's go!" I comment.

**Yep, so I finally finished the 1****st**** chapter, sorry for having it be so long! I just had to get through the two days, so the next chapter they're just talking. If you want to skip it, you can. But if you do, you might not get some other stuff later on in the fan fiction! -Agent Jennio**


	2. A new beginning!

We enter a house that is very pleasant.  
A middle aged woman walks up to us and says, "Oh hello, Brianna!"

"Hello, Mrs. Kimple!" Brianna greets in a cheery voice.

"Who's this?" The so called "Mrs. Kimple" asks.

"This is my friend, May Maple!" She answers.

"Can we stay here for the night?" Brianna asks.

"Sure, Wynaut?" She answers/asks.  
Brianna and Mrs. Kimple start laughing.  
_Oh really? That's my pun!_ (Yep, that's how my life works to!)

"May?" A familiar male voice asks.  
I turn my head and ask, "Ethan?"

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Brianna and I are just staying the night here; we have no other place to go. What are YOU doing here?" I answer/ ask.

"Oh, that makes sense. But I live HERE!" He comments/answers.  
Oh.  
My.  
God.

"You live here?!" I ask in a shock.

"Yeah." He answers.

"Okay." I comment. (What the hell was that?)

"Let's go, May!" Brianna commands as we begin to race up the stairs.  
We eventually find a room which belongs to no one.  
It has 2 beds with blue covers, a blue a white rug, a blue clock, two windows, 2 small tables, and one dresser.

"Wow, this is a cool room!" Brianna exclaims in shock.  
I set my bags down and so does she. We both talk for a while.

"So, why doesn't your dad like Drew?" Brianna asks.

"Well, my dad thinks Drew is really mean and just wants to use me. He thinks he's playing the seesaw game with me, he also thinks he's really annoying. I think Drew is great; I would love to date him if I got the chance. Well, I used to think that….." I answer.

"Oh, but why don't you think that anymore?" She comments/asks.

"Well, you know Ethan right?" I answer/ask. She nods. "Well, he seems like the perfect and right guy for me. Drew; well I'm still processing him. But, Ethan…. We just click like two puzzle pieces!"

"Oh, I get it now….." She comments as she smiles.

"So, are you happy I'm not after Drew anymore?" I ask.

"Well, yes and no. Yes because, I would have less people to beat up. No because, I feel guilty although it's not my fault." She answers.

"It's okay, Brianna." I say. "We should get to sleep!"

"Alrighty! Goodnight, May!" She exclaims.

"Night!" I shout softly back.  
I turn off the lights and pull on the covers.  
I go to sleep.

_The next morning….  
_I wake up and look at the clock. It's 7:55 AM.  
I look at Brianna's bed, looks like she's gotten an early start. She's out of bed.  
I run down the hallway and down the stairs.  
I sit down and eat some cereal.

"Oh; hello! How did you sleep?" Mrs. Kimple asks.

"Great, thanks for asking." I answer.

"So, May…. I heard you're getting a starter today; am I correct?" Brianna asks.

"Yes, yes you are!" I answer. "Oh my god! I gotta go; I'm gonna be late!"  
I put on my sweater and rush to the Pokémon lab.  
I open the doors and accidentally fall on the floor.

"Am I too late?" I ask.

"No not at all!" A middle aged man with brown hair, white skin, and glasses answers. "So, I have heard you are getting a starter today. Am I correct?"  
_Why does everyone keep asking this question?  
_ "Yes." I answer.  
He shows me a variety of Poke balls.

"Please, choose wisely!" He warns. "The one on the left is Chikorita, in the middle is Totadile, and on the left is Cindaquil!"  
I stare at them.  
I hover my hand above Totadile's ball. My hand shakes.  
I move my hand above Cindaquill ball. My hand shakes once again.  
I move my hand over to Chikorita's ball. My hand doesn't shake.

"I'll take this one!" I inform. (I know it's a weird test but I sometimes do this!) 

"Are you sure? This Chikorita is quite stubborn!" He warns.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I exclaim.

"Alright, here you go." He says as he hands me the ball.

"Alright! I got a Chikorita!" I shout as I shove the Poke ball in the air.

"By the way, I'm Professor Elm; I am the Johto Pokémon professor!" He informs.

"I'm May Maple!" I inform.

"Wait. The 'May Maple?' I'M SUCH A FAN!" He shouts.

"Oh wow… Eh heh heh, I'm flattered…" I say awkwardly while shaking his hand. Literally an animated sweat drop rolls down the side of my face. (That would be awesome if it happened in real life!)

"Can I have your autograph?" He asks excitedly.

"Sure, Wynaut?" I answer.  
He laughs loudly. _Finally!_

"I see what you did there!" He exclaims.  
I sign his book.

"Anyway, here! It's a Pokedex!" He informs.  
He gives me a lecture of what it is and how it works; though I already know how it works…..

"So, have a wonderful time!" He shouts as he waves goodbye.  
I leave the building and start doing my everyday fangirl dance. (I don't know; it's something I do when I see a picture of Drew.)  
Brianna runs up to me and asks excitedly, "Who'd you get, who'd you get?!"

"Chikorita!" I answer loudly.  
We both scream in excitement.

"What did you get?" I ask.

"I got a Totadile!" She answers. (I was thinking Cindaquill but Ethan already has one. This might change later on in the story.)  
We both scream in excitement AGAIN!

"Alright, let's get our stuff and start our journey!" I exclaim.

We look at each other and we take our first step out of New Bark Town in unison into route 1. (Or route 29.)

"Ahhh, smell that fresh air!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, so fresh!" She exclaims.

"Hey look!" I command as I point to a rustling bush. "I'm gonna go see what it is!"

"Alright! Be careful!" She warns.  
I search the bush and a wild Rattata appears!

"Go, Chikorita!" I command as I toss the Poke ball in the air.

"Chiko! Chikori!" It screeches.

"Now, use tackle!" I command.  
The Pokémon follows its command and the Rattata loses 50 of its HP.

"Go, Poke ball!" I shout as I throw the ball at the hurt Rattata.  
It swirls around 3 times then stops.

"YES! I CAUGHT A RATTATA!" I shout.  
The Poke ball disappears.

"Huh?" I ask in confusion.

"Let me explain," Professor says as he walks up to use. "You see, since you have already 6 Pokémon in your party you cannot carry anymore. This means that any other Pokémon you catch shall go to the PC; but don't worry! The Pokémon is not gone; you just have to swap it for one in your party!"  
"Oh; thank god! I got scared for a second! Thanks anyway, Professor Elm!" I say as I wave goodbye.


	3. Cherrygrove city!

After hours of walking we soon arrive in Cherrygrove city.  
As we take our first few steps in the city I get a phone call. (BTW the ring tone is the one where it's like: It's a battle win or lose it's the friends you make it's the path you choose! Etc.!)

"Hello?" I ask as I answer the phone. (Too lazy to check caller ID.)

"Hey, May!" A familiar male voice says. (Yep, you know who it is!)  
I check caller ID.  
Oh.  
My.  
God.

"Drew?!" I ask strictly and surprised.  
Brianna snaps to my attention and I can see envy in her eyes.

"I'll put him on speaker…." I whisper to Brianna as I cover the phone.  
She smiles to me and nods.

"So; what Pokémon did you get?" Drew asks.

"Why would I tell you?! You're just going to train your Pokémon stronger once you find out!" I snap.

"Well, someone had a big bowl of smarties today!" He comments.

"What town are you in?" I ask while folding my arms.

"Ecruteak city; you?" He answers/asks.

"Cherrygrove city." I answer.

"So, I guess I'm going to see you in a while….." He says. "I'm looking forward for it."  
I blush.  
I can hear Brianna grit her teeth so hard some of them chip.

"Ummm…." I say. "I'm looking forward for it to."  
Brianna clenches her fist hard, I'm pretty sure one of her teeth broke.

"Well, I'll see you then. I'll wait for you. Bye!" He exclaims.

"Bye…." I say awkwardly.  
He hangs up and so do I. 

"So…. Drew's really excited!" Brianna exclaims with jealousy. "Are you two going OUT?!"

"No, no! We're just friends, I swear!" I answer.

"It seems like he thinks of you beyond that level. But get this: HE. IS. MINE!" She shouts.  
Dozens of people turn to look at us.  
A flash almost blinds my eyes.  
_I'm pretty sure that was a camera but I'm too lazy to turn my head…. _I think.

_Several days later…  
_ I go to the Pokémon center and I see a red haired boy holding magazines shouting, "RED HAIRED TEEN SHOUTING AT SUPER STAR! RED HAIRED TEEN SHOUTING AT SUPER STAR!"  
I take a magazine and read the cover.

"Oh crap!" I shout to myself.  
I look at the cover once again; it shows a picture of Brianna shouting at me and the subtitles say that Brianna is the new girlfriend of Drew. Brianna must be happy now.  
I read the magazine.

"A while ago we spotted May Maple on the phone talking to Drew Hayden. A fragile female which is so called, 'Drew Hayden's #1 fan girl.'  
During the phone call we heard Drew say this, _**'So, I guess I'll be seeing you in a while…. I'm looking forward to it.' **_To this statement May Maple had blushed so much that her face was completely red!  
So she replied, _**'I'm looking forward to it to."**_  
After the call the fragile red haired girl asked if they were going out. May replied in denial but most _**contestshippers **_believe that she just doesn't want the press to make such a big deal about them.  
The girl said that Drew is hers though Drew claims he barely knows her.  
We talked to the girl recently and she said, _**'Of course he is mine. May doesn't want him, but since everyone wants him I guess I got a little jealous. I know May; she doesn't want Drew, even if it was for a million dollars. She thinks he plays the seesaw game with her, so do her dad. This was all just a complete mix up and I apologize for my outburst.'**_ Contestshippers all got excited and thought this was just May's plan to cover up their relationship.  
A small section of the contestshippers are now thinking of shipping Drew with the small girl that some people claim her name is, _**'Brianna.'**_  
The new shipping name for the brewing romance of Brianna and Drew is now, _**'Drianna.' **_  
The old shipping name for May and Drew was, _**'Mew.'**_  
Magazine companies are becoming rich and Newspapers stands are being sold out due to this new discovery of the 2.  
Most people now ship the 3. Apparently they have given it the name, _**'Mewanna.'  
**_ The so called couple (May and Drew) will be meeting up in Ecruteak city next. Supposedly Brianna is supposed to be there to!  
The next sighting will surely get you bouncing up and down!"  
Oh.  
My.  
God.

**Okay, so this chapter didn't have a lot to do with Cherrygrove city but now you can get an idea of what I'm putting here. If you liked May and Ethan you're in luck because he's coming back! Soon we'll have a battle of the 4! ~Agent Jennio**


	4. Contest!

I rush to Brianna and she's smiling really big, she's hugging the magazine.

"Brianna!" I shout.

"Oh; hi May!" Brianna greets.

"Happy?!" I ask brutally.

"Yep!" She answers. "Wait, I thought you said you don't like Drew anymore?"

"STILL PENDING!" I shout. I look around. "Look," I whisper. "We don't want to try to draw attention to ourselves so let's just leave and start heading to Violet city tomorrow."

"Oh yeah! That's right since there's a contest today!" She exclaims.

"Yeah; so just get ready for the contest. I'll meet you in the contest hall." I reply.

_Hours later….._  
I am now wearing a romper out fit with a black belt and a black head band. Also black sandels.  
I'm standing by the ocean and send out my Wartortle.

"Alright, Wartortle! Use surf!" I command.  
It does its command.

"Now dash into it with rapid spin!" I command.  
It does as told and the surf breaks; it turns into a million glittery water sparkles.

"Now, finish it up! Twirl and use scratch, then land on the floor gracefully!" I command.  
It jumps in the air, it twirls. It scratches the pieces and they pop. It lands on the floor with its hands raised to the sky.

"Good job! Let's go!" I shout. I return it and run to the contest hall.  
Brianna suddenly rushes into the contest hall and says, "Ready to go, May?"

"Yeah, let's go!" I exclaim as we walk off towards the backstage.

"Hello everyone! I am your host, Vivian! Today we will be presenting 20 contestants, first in the primary rounds, secondary, and then the final one that will determine who will be given the ribbon we hold!" The hostess announces.  
After 14 rounds it's Brianna's turn.

"Good luck!" I shout to her as she walks off onto the stage.  
She smiles at me and says, "Thanks!"

"Alright! Go, Totadile!" She shouts.  
It comes out while giving little kisses to the crowd.

"Now; use ice beam!" She commands.  
It does as told.

"Now; jump into it and use water pulse!" She commands.  
It does as told again and the water pulse stretches out across the stadium.

"Now; double your ice beam and freeze the water!" She shouts.  
It freezes the water causing it to form into a heart.

"Land on top with grace!" She commands.  
It lands on top with a smile as it blows little kisses.

"Beautiful!" Vivian announces. "Let's see what the judges have to say!"

"Remarkable!" The first judge shouts. He gives her a 9.8!

"Just beautiful, I love the way you connected with your Pokémon!" The second judge exclaims. He gives her an 8.7!

"I love it! You have a special gift! You just know what will look beautiful for you and your Pokémon!" The third judge says. She gives her a 9.2!

"Now; let's add up the scores!" Vivian shouts as she stares at an electric board. "Wow! 27.2! That's going to be a hard score to beat!"  
Brianna comes backstage and I hug her.

"You were amazing!" I compliment.

"Thanks!" Brianna says.

"Anyway; was that heart for Drew?" I ask.

"Yes!" She exclaims.

"Now; for the next! The one and only May Maple!" Vivian announces as I wave goodbye to Brianna.

"Good luck!" Brianna shouts.

"Thanks!" I say.  
I look at my Poke ball and kiss it.

"Alright; go Wartortle!" I shout as I throw the Poke Ball.

"Tortle, tortle!" It exclaims.

"Alright! Like we practiced; use surf!" I command.  
It does as told; it makes a sparkly wave.

"Now! Rapid spin into the wave!" I command.  
It does as told again and breaks the wave. Little sparkly water pieces float above the crowd.

"Twirl and use scratch!" I command. "Then; land on the floor gracefully!"  
It twirls and its fluffy tail glows.  
It scratches the water and the water pops to form sparkly Pokémon faces! It lands on the floor with its arms stretched to the ceiling.

"Amazing! Wartortle was so focused that it created Pokémon faces out of the water sparkles! Now let's see what the judges have to say!" Vivian announces.

"I loved the grace and the forms of faces it made!" The first judge announces. He gives me a 9.5!

"I absolutely fell in love with the glowing tail and the grace of landing! Not to mention the twirling and scratching!" The second judge says. He gives me a 10!

"I just loved how you connected! I saw the excitement in Wartortle's eyes and your eyes! I loved how you demonstrated the love between you to create a series of Pokémon out of water! Remarkable!" The third judge announces. She gives me a 10!  
I smile wide and try to hold back my excitement.

"She got a 29.5! Almost a perfect score!" Vivian announces. "Now; after the last contestant has come out; we will see who goes onto the second round!"  
Only 10 will make it.  
I see a random guy, another random guy, a random girl….. You know let's say there are 5 random girls and guys combined.  
I see Brianna!

"YAY!" I shout to Brianna. She starts jumping up and down.  
I see my face.

"EEEEK!" I screech as we both jump up and down.

"Alright! These 10 will be moving on to the secondary round!" Vivian announces.  
I'm paired up with some random guy.  
Brianna beats the guy she was battling.  
Now it's my turn.  
I go on stage and shout, "GO, WARTORTLE!"  
I send him out and I command, "Use rapid spin!"  
It does as command and the opposing Pokémon loses 20%!

"Alright, Sandslash, let's show this girl what we're made of! Now; use dig!" The boy commands.  
It digs.

"Wartortle! Jump into the hole and use surf!" I command.  
It jumps in the hole and it uses surf.

"SANDSLASH! GET OUT OF THERE!" The boy yells.  
It hits the Sandslash and it loses 30%!  
It jumps out barely able to move.  
"Sandslash, use scratch then punch it 10 times!" He commands.  
It scratches Wartortle and punches it 5 times until I yell, "WARTORTLE! KICK HIM IN THE THING-A-MAJIG!"  
Wartortle jumps from his grasp and kicks it in the thing-a-majig.  
It squeals.  
Everyone covers their eyes and gasps.

"Sandslash is unable to battle! Wartortle wins!" Vivian announces.

"Alright!" I shout. "We're moving to the finals!"  
Wartortle jumps into my arms and I hug it as firmly as I can.  
Everyone awes.  
After a couple more battles it's the finals.  
Brianna and I are going to fight.

"Totadile go!" Brianna shouts.

"The spotlight's on you!" I shout as I toss its Poke ball.

"Use ice beam!" Brianna commands.

"Use surf!" I shout.  
They both do as told. The water freezes.

"Climb the water and jump down on Totadile!" I command.  
It does as told and Totadile uses scratch on Totadile.  
It loses 10%!

"Now; use rapid spin!" I command.

"Dodge it and jump on Wartortle's shell!" Brianna commands, but it's too late!  
It hits Totadile and it loses 30%! She has 20% left…

"Totadile! Use tackle, then use water pulse!" She commands.  
It tackles Wartortle and uses Water pulse.  
I lose 10%!

"Now Wartortle! Use bubble!" I command.  
It uses bubble and Totadile faints.

"Totadile!" Brianna calls out.

"Totadile is unable to battle; May is our winner!" Vivian announces.  
I walk over to Brianna and shake her hand.  
"You were awesome!" I exclaim.

"You to!" She says.

"Here's your ribbon!" Vivian says as she hands me my ribbon.  
Confetti drops down and I start dancing my terrible dance. (Yep, I'm terrible at dancing to! Don't feel alone!)


	5. Traveling!

We continue on our journey and we follow the path towards Violet city.  
While were on route 30 Brianna checks her map.

"Oh my god…" Brianna says with shock.

"What?" I ask with a smirk.

"We have to go through…. A c-cave…" She answers looking afraid.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Well…. Caves are dark and…. I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK!" She answers/shouts.

"That's alright; my Pokémon know flash!" I inform.

"Oh thank goodness!" She comments.  
We enter the cave and Brianna clings onto me.  
I pull out a Poke ball.

"Go; Skitty!" I demand.  
It comes out and screeches, "Ski-Skitty!"

"Now; use flash!" I command.  
It uses flash and the flash illuminates the cave.  
We continue walking through the cave and we're half way through the cave when I check the time on my IPod.

"Alright so its 7:39 PM, we better start setting up camp." I inform.

"Oh yeah; I'll get the tents up while you organize our stuff!" She exclaims.  
She grabs our tent bags and sets up the tents; I grab our bags and set them up. I grab some logs we collected and I create a fire.

"I'm going to practice my Violet city performance; I'm going to use Skitty!" I inform.  
I smirk and place my feet firm in the ground.

"Alright, Skitty!" I shout. "Use blizzard then use flash!"  
It sucks in the cold air and spits it out; suddenly it uses flash to brighten all the snow pellets.

"Now; jump into the snow pellets and use double slap!" I command.  
It jumps in and slaps all the snow pellets away.

"Now use assist!" I shout.  
It uses assist! Vine whip is being used.

"Now slap all the snow pellets with your vine whip!" I shout.  
It slaps it all and they explode to form snow on the ground.

"Use double slap, jump in the air, and land beautifully!" I command.  
It double slaps the snow and snow flies in the air; Skitty twirls and lands on the floor with a big smile on its face.

"That was beautiful, Skitty! Now let's go get some rest! Return!" I shout.  
I shove a Poke ball in front of my face and return Skitty to its ball.  
Brianna is fast asleep so I tip toe back to my tent.  
I zip my tent up and listen to music from IPod.  
Sometimes I like to compare my life with the song I'm listening to. (Over and Over. By: 3dg)

I feel it every day, it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away

So here I go again  
chasing you down again  
why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over; over and over  
I try not to

It feels like every day stays the same  
it's dragging me down  
and I can't pull away

So here I go again  
chasing you down again  
why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over; over and over  
I try not to

Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me but I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over; over and over  
I try not to

Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to

This really reminds me of my life; I mean I keep falling for Drew. I'm done playing the seesaw game with him!  
I end up falling asleep after playing Flappy Bird.

_~Dream sequence~_

"_Hey…. I've been waiting to tell you this for a long time….." Drew says._

"_Yeah?" I ask_

"_Well, I've liked you for a while now….. So do you want to go on a date?" He asks. My eyes widen and I feel like hugging him and kissing him._

"_Wynaut?" I ask. We both laugh and stare at each other's eyes intensively._

"_STAY AWAY FROM MY DREW!" Brianna screeches as she runs to me and stabs me with a knife._

_What the hell? I think._

_~Reality~_

I wake up in a panic; I check the time on my IPod. 5:39 AM.

"Well; I guess I'll play Leps World!" I say to myself. (Yes, Leps World.)

I stare at my IPod and get wrapped up in my thoughts.

"I love Leps World!" I exclaim to myself.

_Hours later…_

I rub my eyes and put on new clothes.

I crawl out of my tent and the fire is barely lit.

I hear Brianna breathing quietly since it's so quiet in the cave. Only the water drops falling from the ceiling to the ground and the fluttering sound of wings from zubats.

"I wonder what she's dreaming of…" I murmur to myself as I cook small pancakes.

~Brianna's POV~ (Dream sequences.)

"_Oh Brianna…" Drew says as he leans into me._

"_Oh Drew…." I say as I lean into him._

_He wraps his arm around my back and I put my arms onto my shoulders. We both kiss and he sticks his tongue through my mouth. I smile and chortle._

"_You're amazing, Drew…" I tell him._

"_You to… I love you…" He says. He kisses me tenderly and I kiss him back._

"_I love you to, Drew….." I reply. I kiss him._

~Reality~

I wake up while rubbing my eyes.

"Why the hell did I have to wake up?" I ask myself.

I walk out of my tent and I see a stack of pancakes on a small plate.

"Morning! How'd you sleep?" May asks with a smirk.

"BEAUTIFULLY! IN MY DREAM DREW AND I KISSED AND HE TOLD ME HE LOVED ME AND I TOLD HIM I LOVED HIM!" I answer loudly.

"How do people have such lovey dovey dreams when I have these weird and funny dreams? I have the stupidest mind!" May exclaims while laughing.

We both laugh as I grab 4 pancakes to eat.

"So; how long will it take to get to Violet city?" I ask while chomping down on a pancake.

"Well…. We should be there in the afternoon if we leave right now… So you should pack up your stuff when you finish your breakfast." May answers.

"I'll just pack up right now and bring my food with me!" I exclaim as I bring my food into my tent.

"Alrighty!" She says.


	6. Old friend meet up!

~May's POV~

I just finished packing my tent and packing all my stuff and now I'm ready to go…. What about Brianna?

"Brianna? Are you done yet?" I ask while tapping the ground.

"Almost! I'm just getting out of my pajamas!" Brianna answers.

Oh god, I forgot to change!

I grab my clothes and change behind a huge rock.

I change into a red shirt, torn up blue jean shorts, and a blue hat on with a feather on top.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouts. (Derp, you know who it is!)

"Ethan?" I shout back.

"Oh; it's so great to see you!" Ethan exclaims as he hugs me. (Seems way too friendly to me!)

"It's so great to see you to!" I exclaim back. "What're you doing here?"

"Well; I decided to go into the Pokémon league! It's such a long way if you're like me!" He answers.

"But the Pokémon league is right in the back of New Bark town…." I inform confused.

"Yeah; but I want to catch and train some Pokemon before I enter, so I'm going to go to the Poke Athlon!" He informs.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's this thing where your most powerful Pokémon go there and show off their strength through these tests! At the end you get some sort of ribbon!" He answers.

"Cool! I wanna go!" I shout softly.

"Well; I gotta go! Say hi to Brianna to me!" He shouts as he runs off.

"Bye!" I shout to him as he waves goodbye and runs. I wave back.

Brianna finally comes out of her tent.

"Who was that?" She asks.

"Oh; it was Ethan. He said for me to say hi for him!" I answer/exclaim.

"That is hard to process for me!" She exclaims.

"I know; let's get going!" I exclaim.

"Alright, let's go!" She exclaims back as she dismantles her tent and grabs her bags.

**Alright, I know it was a short chapter compared to my other ones but this was just to let you know Ethan is definitely coming back later on. (Spoiler alert-Ethan will show his next appearance in Ecruteak city!) So it will be a battle of the 4 coming up maybe in the 10****th**** chapter! Hold on….. *Counts on fingers* Maybe on the 10****th**** chapter or on the 14****th**** chapter! But just stay calm! The romance is bubbling! ~Agent Jennio**


	7. Confidence is key!

We rush to the next town because we can't wait to get to Violet city!

We take our first few steps into the city.

"So… We're finally here!" I exclaim.

"Yep; and it's only 12:01 PM! We can go sign up for the contest or go exploring and climbing, or we could train or maybe even get a hotel room!" Brianna exclaims.

"How about you go register for both of us and check out a room for the 2 of us and I go train?" I suggest/ask.

"Sure, that seems fun!" She exclaims.

Brianna walks away towards the Pokémon center and I rush to an open area before anyone else can get there.

"ALRIGHT! Come on out, Chikorita!" I shout as I toss the Poke ball.

"Chiko, Chikorita!" It screeches.

"Use Magical leaf, then vinewip the leaves!" I command.

"Chiko!" It shouts as it uses magical leaves. Suddenly it uses its vinewip to break all the leaves into little sparkles.

"Now twirl in the air and use cut 10 times fast!" I command.

It jumps up and dashes its razor sharp leaf into the sparkles which the cuts make a sparkle tornado! (I know it seems weird but it makes sense in my head.)

"Now break it with a vinewip!" I command.

It throws its vinewip at it but gets caught into the tornado.

"CHIKORITA!" I shout while trying to grab its small body.

"CHIKO!" It screeches.

The tornado stops and Chikorita falls to the floor unconscious.

"Chikorita! I'm so sorry…" I apologize as I bury my face into its neck.

"May!" Brianna shouts. "Is Chikorita alright? I heard a huge gust of wind and screeching!"

"No, it's not Brianna. It got sucked into this small tornado I created for the contest. I guess I don't have what it takes…." I answer while sniffling.

"I'm sorry about Chikorita but winners don't talk like that!" She shouts. "All you need is confidence! Confidence is key!"

My eyes snap to her and I think about her words.

"Confidence is key. Stay calm and believe you can do it. Believe in yourself and your Pokémon and you can achieve anything!" She informs.

"Thanks Brianna…." I thank as I stand up with my unconscious Chikorita in hand.

"Now; let's get Chikorita to nurse Joy!" Brianna exclaims as we jog towards the Pokémon center.

**SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! I just needed a chapter where someone got hurt to make it interesting! Oh yeah; THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 35 VIEWS! I WAS FANGIRLING LIKE CRAZY! I STARTED TEXTING MY BFFS ABOUT IT AND OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! I PROMISE YOU; THIS IS NOT A SUCKISH FANFICTION! Stay Positive! ~Agent Jennio.**


	8. Healing time

We both walk into the Pokémon center and I tell Nurse Joy what happened.

"Goodness! I'll take care of it right away!" Nurse Joy exclaims in shock as she sets Chikorita in a machine like tube.

"Is it going to be alright?" I ask.

"Well we won't know until tomorrow or maybe 2 days from now. All you can do now is wait." She informs.

I give her a sad look and stare at the ground. I hear feet clinking on the floor; I tilt my head to see who it is.

"May, May, May!" Brianna shouts with a Doritos pack in her hands and some chips in her mouth.

"What?" I ask trying to keep laughter and tears from spilling out from me.

"Is Chikorita going to be alright?" Brianna answers/asks.

"Nurse Joy said that they won't know until tomorrow or 2 days from now. She said that all I can do is wait." I answer with tears in my eyes. I suck them into my eyes. (USE THE REWIND BUTTON MAY!)

"That's terrible…" Brianna says while looking towards the ground. "I'm sorry…"

"What're you apologizing for? You didn't do anything?" I ask strictly.

"Well; I just feel bad for you. You know, since your Chikorita is being hospitalized-" She answers but I cut her off.

"LET'S JUST NOT TALK ABOUT CHIKORITA! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shout softly while looking away and crossing my arms. I stiffen my tears.

"I'm sorry. Just I wanted to let you know that Chikorita will be okay! And-" She apologizes/informs.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" I shout loud enough so everyone in the Pokémon center hears me. I shove my hands toward Brianna and I let my tears fall. (This reminds me of Frozen when Elsa's powers get exposed….)

I manage to kick her a little in the shins.

I fold my arms again and walk off with my head down weeping softly to myself.

I walk into our room and I lock the door and press my back towards it. I cry.

"God; we did you have to give me anger issues?" I ask the sky. "The challenge you have given me isn't a challenge I want. It is not one I need. I ruin my relationships due to my anger. I have ruined my relationship with my father and my friend and some other family members due to these blasted anger issues!" I huddle my knees and arms together and weep into them.

My face is red because of crying so much that I forgot to breath. I breathe in but my breaths stutter and it is almost impossible to breath.

I lay on the ground weeping.

"Why?" I ask the sky again.

I stand up and go out onto the balcony.

We are on the 3rd floor of the Pokémon center.

I stare out into the city.

_I wonder if I jump off from this height I could die….. I want to try…. I give up on life… _I think sorrowfully.

I gain my strength and plant my body onto the railings.

I stare out into the city again.

"Goodbye world…." I say sorrowfully as I take my first step off the railing.

I am falling, but I don't care if I die. I would love to die now…..

I hear people screaming and pointing, I hear dialing of phone numbers. I hear feet racing to try and catch me.

I hear one right below me.

I try to aim my body away from the person who is trying to catch me so I can die.

I fall into a soft substance and I look up to see a familiar face. Way too familiar. (I know the emo thing was random but I have anger issues and I sometimes feel like dying because the anger ruins my relationships!)

"May?" A friendly male voice asks.

"Ash?" I ask back. My vision is blurry; all I can see are his colors and his silhouette.

"Let's get you to a hospital!" Ash shouts as he carries me off.

My vision dies out and all I see is darkness.

I hope I'm dead.

My vision comes back and I'm in a room with needles and machines. The walls are creepy.

"Crap. I'm alive." I murmur to myself while trying to see everything clearly.

I think about this place. I don't know it.

"Where am I?" I ask. Who the hell am I talking to? (I don't know who she's talking to, to be honest!)

"You're at Azalea Town mental hospital." A deep tone voice answers.

"What? Mental Hospital?" I ask while rubbing my head.

"Yes; your friend Ash managed to get you here since there were no mental hospitals in Violet city. Due to your attempt of suicide you will be missing your performance in the Violet city contest." The deep tone answers.

"No! No!" I shout. "Wait-Ash is here?"

"Yes!" The deep tone answers.

"Can I see him?" I ask. The silhouette nods.

He exits the room and Ash enters.

"Hi May." Ash greets.

"Why did you bring me here?!" I ask strictly.

"It was the right thing to do. I don't want you to get hurt!" He answers.

"IT WAS NOT THE RIGHT THING TO DO! I WANT TO DIE!" I screech as I jump out of the bed. "I NEED TO GET TO THE CONTEST SO IF YOU DON'T TELL THE DOCTOR TO LET ME GO SO HELP ME YOU WILL BE AT A MENTAL HOSPITAL DUE TO YOU THINKING THAT THERE WAS A CRAZY LADY TRYING TO MURDER YOU!"

"Fine! Fine! Please don't hurt me!" He says cowardly as he informs the doctor everything.

"I hope I'm out of here soon…" I say softly.

**Sorry for the randomness! I thought I'd try something new. But due to this they will get to Ecruteak city faster so that's the Brightside. I have been reading a lot of fanfictions about Contestshipping and I have been getting a lot of information! Please review! I want to see what you thought and I want to know what I can add! Stay positive! ~Agent Jennio**


	9. Freedom and loss of ribbons

Ash walks back in and says, "You're free to go."

"YAY! Thanks Ash!" I thank as I kiss him on the cheek. He blushes slightly. (I might add a little Advanceshipping to the fanfiction just to make it interesting!)

I rush out the door and start jumping up and down and I lie on the sweet green grass and I smell the grass to make sure it's real.

"I spent 2 weeks in that hospital! I'M FREE!" I shout as I jump around happily. (I know it didn't seem like 2 weeks but let's just say it was.)

I jump into the ocean and start swimming around.

"HA HA HA!" I shout as I act seriously happy. "Wait a second…"

I rush back to the Mental Hospital and see Ash.

"ASH! ASH WAIT!" I shout as I catch up to him.

"What, May?" Ash asks.

"How did you get to Johto and why are you here?" I answer/ask.

"Well, I got here by boat and Dawn asked if she could meet you." He answers.

"Alright…. Wait-who's Dawn?" I ask.

"Oh. She's a girl I met in Sinnoh!" Ash answers.

A girl with midnight black hair, pale skin, blue eyes, a white beanie like hat, a pink and black dress, and pink/black shoes runs up to us.

"HI ASH!" The girl shouts.

"Hi Dawn." Ash says. "May, this is Dawn. Dawn, this is May."

"IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU! I HEARD YOU'RE LIKE A REALLY FAMOUS AND TALENTED COORDINATOR!" Dawn shouts as she shakes my hand fast.

"It's nice to meet you to. But I haven't got any ribbons lately." I inform.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I got stuck in a mental hospital so I'm going to have to make up for them." I answer.

"Aw, that's terrible! I'm so sorry!" She exclaims.

"It's alright. You don't need to apologize." I inform.

"Okay, but what did you get stuck in here for?" Dawn asks while looking around the place curiously.

"I tried to commit suicide. I didn't succeed though…" I answer.

"Okay. DON'T TRY TO COMMIT SUICIDE! WE'D ALL BE DEVESTATED!" She shouts while hugging me.

"She's really perky…." I whisper to Ash losing my breath.

Ash nods in agreement and chuckles a little.

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!" She shouts while smiling happily and pulling me away towards a mall.

I wave bye to Ash and he waves back while laughing into his hand.

Well at least I'm not at the mental hospital anymore!

**So it was a pretty random chapter. I know, sorry it was so random. I just went through this depression because I had to except the facts that Drew (From Pokemon) does not exist in reality. *Cries.* WHY! But anyway, the next chapter they will be going to Goldenrod City and Brianna is still coming back! HAVE FUN READING! ~Agent Jennio**


End file.
